Snow White
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Hanya cerita dongeng mengenai seorang gadis yang hampir dibunuh oleh bawahan setia ibunya, sebab ia memiliki kecantikan yang lebih besar daripada sang ratu. Tunggu, cerita ini sedikit berbeda. Siapa sebenarnya antagonis di sini? Oneshoot.


"Aku berusaha melarikan diri dari ibuku yang berusaha untuk membunuhku ..."―Putri Salju.

"Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, Sayang ..."―Ratu.

―"Siapa sebenarnya antagonis di sini?"

**Snow White**

**Cardfight! Vanguard** belong to © Itou Akira & Bushiroad

_This fiction_ belong to © Twinted Twining Tails

Rate: _M__―__for creepy theme and bloody scene_.

Genre(s): Suspense, Horror

_Oneshoot._

**WARNING(!):**  
OOC, Typo, short, parody from fairytale 'Snow White', creepy, mid-wild bloody scene, etcs.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Enjoy the fiction~_

.

.

Seorang gadis berlari tergesah-gesah ke dalam hutan. Tidak peduli pada keringat yang mulai bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya yang cantik jelita. Sebutir air mata sukses meluncur dari manik ungu pucatnya yang indah. Hatinya sakit, batinnya hancur, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, pengawal yang begitu dipercayainya hingga kecil membawa kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Hunusan pedang yang memutuskan beberapa helai rambut membuat gadis itu terguncang secara fisik dan batin. Beruntung pemuda bernama Naoki itu tidak benar-benar membunuhnya seperti titah mutlak yang dibunyikan sang ratu.

Tapi apa-apaan ini? Apa ibunya yang merupakan yang mulia ratu di negeri ini sudah sinting? Apa ia sebegitu depresi dengan kertas-kertas kewarganegaraan yang menggunung hingga mengutus bawahannya untuk membunuh Misaki? Membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri? Membunuh anak yang ia lahirkan dengan taruhan nyawa dengan alasan konyol.

Misaki terus berlari ke dalam hutan semakin dalam. Ia tidak mau pulang, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa pulang lagi. Naoki sudah berbaik hati untuk mengusirnya secara halus sebelum pemuda itu berubah pikiran dan menghunus jantung sang putri jelita. Bagi Misaki itu sudah cukup untuk memperpanjang umurnya.

"Kyaa!"

Bruk.

Gadis itu tersandung salah satu akar pohon yang menimbul dari tanah tempatnya berpijak. Misaki meringis dan berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Dan begitu ia sadar, ia sudah berada di pelosok hutan yang begitu dalam, bahkan sinar saja tidak bisa menembus lebatnya daun-daun pepohonan yang menutupinya sekarang.

Mata ungu pucat Misaki membulat. Ia menengok ke sekitarnya. Begitu gelap, sunyi, dan suara-suara aneh yang menusuk indera pendengarannya. Gadis itu mulai ketakutan. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah berada di tempat semengerikan ini. Hidup yang penuh kemewahan di istana megah dan keindahan di taman bunga kini lenyap sudah.

Misaki bangkit berdiri, membenahi gaun istana yang merupakan properti satu-satunya ia miliki sekarang. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah sekitarnya. Pelosok hutan ini begitu menakutkan. Hanya warna hitam setiap ia mencoba memandang jauh, dan itu semakin membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Misaki menelan air liurnya susah payah, kemudian berusaha mengambil langkah baru.

Langkah yang entah mengantarnya kemana. Dan semakin diperhatikan, hutan ini semakin menyeramkan. Batang pepohonan yang seharusnya berwarna coklat, di sini terlihat berwarna kebiruan seperti kulit alien atau kulit mayat. Ia takut melihat ke belakang, karena kehampaan di belakang sana seakan-akan mengatakan jika ada seseorang di belakang Misaki dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Sesekali dedaunan pohon yang berwarna pucat bergerak membuat Misaki terperanjat kaget. Ia berusaha memastikan di sekitarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, atau minimal hanya semut kecil. Tapi seiring langkah kakinya berjalan, ia merasa ada sepasang mata mengerikan yang tengah menatapnya.

Sepasang mata yang menyala di tengah kegelapan, menatap intens gadis berwajah cantik tersebut seakan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. Gadis itu sedikit bergetar sekarang. Benarkah tempatnya berada patut dikatakan sebagai ... hutan yang sunyi?

Tidak, tempat ini tidak sesepi dan sesunyi yang Misaki kira. Rasa-rasa ada makhluk lain semakin nyata, dan ia tidak tahu makhluk apa itu. yang jelas hawa semakin mencekam dan tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Semakin lama sepasang mata berkilat itu semakin banyak, bagaikan virus yang menggerogoti tubuh sampai ujung kaki.

"H-Hyiii ..." Misaki menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia berkeringat dingin dan menghentikan langkah kakinya tatkala sepasang mata mengerikan dari makhluk aneh itu semakin banyak. Ia tidak sedang berdelusi, melainkan nyata. Bahkan pohon-pohon berkulit bak mayat tadi tidak ragu lagi untuk membuka kedua mata berwarna merahnya. Cairan lendir aneh menguar dari mata milik benda yang seharusnya mati tersebut.

Misaki jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya tidak kuat hanya sekedar untuk berlari. Semua yang ia lihat ini nyata, dan ini adalah mimpi buruk terkejam yang pernah ia rasa. Matanya yang masih menunjukan ekspresi syok menatap makhluk-makhluk yang mulai menunjukan dirinya dari kegelapan. Pemilik daripada mata-mata tadi tersenyum menjijikan ke arah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut.

Misaki semakin erat menggenggam tangannya sendiri ketika kulit dingin mereka mulai berani menyentuhnya. Tidak, ini semua harusnya tidak terjadi. Seharusnya sekarang ia masih bisa bermanja di pangkuan ibunya dan mendapat elusan kasih sayang. Seharusnya sekarang ia pergi berbelanja dengan Naoki ke pusat kota.

Air mata gadis itu mengalir deras, dengan sepasang mata ungu yang masih menatap kosong ke langit-langit hutan entah mencari apa. Padahal tidak akan ada setitik cahaya pun yang akan menembus dari atas sana. Yang ada hanya kegelapan yang tidak berujung, hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang-tulang, dan tatapan mengerikan dari makhluk awam yang membanjiri retina matanya.

'_Ini semua gara-gara Ibu ...'_

'_... kalau saja Ibu yang brengsek itu tidak iri dengan kecantikanku, se-semuanya tidak akan seperti ini,'_

'_SEHARUSNYA TIDAK SEPERTI INI.'_

― ―

"Apa?" wanita bertahta ratu menautkan alisnya tidak percaya ke arah bawahannya yang datang memberi laporan. Anak semata wayangnya sudah mati di tangan Naoki, dan hal itu cukup membuat wanita tersebut terkejut.

"Saya sudah melakukan seperti yang Anda perintahkan," bohong Naoki masih dengan posisi berlutut di hadapan sang ratu. Tak ayal membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Misaki ..." wanita bermanik hijau itu menatap langit kerajaannya yang dipenuhi banyak bias cahaya, "sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, Sayang ..."

Naoki yang masih pada posisinya pun menautkan alis. Ia tahu sang ratu sedang bermonolog sendiri, tapi ucapan wanita itu mengusiknya. "Maaf jika Saya lancang, tapi apa maksud Ratu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhnya, tapi jika ia hanya menderita hidup dengan Ibu seperti aku, maka akan lebih baik jika ia bersama dengan ayahnya di surga sana," wanita bersurai pirang itu menjawab tanpa beban. Tak ayal membuat Naoki langsung melotot kedua matanya. Wanita di depannya memang sudah tidak waras, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu Saya permisi."

Kourin membiarkan bawahan terpercayanya itu pergi. Ia menatap ke arah cermin ajaib yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ialah yang paling cantik jelita di seluruh muka bumi ini. Sebelum wanita itu melihat bayang-bayang di cermin berbentuk oval tersebut.

"Kourin, Naoki berbohong bahwa ia sudah membunuh putrimu," katanya, "sekarang putrimu ada di dalam hutan."

― ―

"Oh, gadisku, di mana kau, Sayang?" Kourin, yang Mulia Ratu dari Negeri Royal rela membuat ramuan yang mengubahnya menjadi sosok nenek buruk rupa hanya demi mencari putrinya. Ia ingin memarahi bawahannya yang lalai dalam perkerjaannya, tapi Kourin tidak dapat menemukan Naoki di mana pun di istana.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Misaki terlebih dahulu, putri tunggalnya yang cantik jelita. Sosok Kourin yang tampak seperti nenek lusuh dengan membawa sekeranjang apel dirasa cukup untuk membentuk sebuah penyamaran. Ia menelusuri ke dalam hutan barat istana, tempat yang ditunjuk cermin ajaib.

Sesampainya di pelosok hutan, sosok tua Kourin terus bersuara agar bisa didengar Misaki nanti. Ia takut putri tunggalnya tersebut ketakutan dan kelaparan di dalam sana, akhirnya ia membawa sekeranjang apel yang merupakan buah favorit Misaki.

Ia menemukan pencerahan ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Gadis bergaun biru itu sedang duduk di depan pondok, entah pondok milik siapa. Misaki sedang merajut dengan benang merah. Tak ayal membuat wanita tua yang merupakan ibunya sendiri hampir menangis melihat sosok putrinya lagi. Ia pun mendekati pondok tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang setara dengan iringan rajutan gadis tersebut.

"Permisi, gadis muda ..." sapanya pada sosok cantik bersurai ungu pucat yang menengok ke arahnya. Misaki tersenyum ramah, ia meletakan rajutannya dan menghampiri sosok tua tersebut.

"Apa yang nenek lakukan di sini? Pasti nenek lelah karena berjalan ke tengah hutan dengan membawa sekeranjang apel sebanyak itu," tutur Misaki lalu membawakan keranjang apel di tangan kanan sang wanita tua, lalu menuntunnya untuk menghampiri pondok.

"Aku seorang penjual apel, nona. Sudah sepantasnya aku membawa keranjang berisi jualanku kemari," balas Kourin yang dengan senang hati menerima tawaran putri kesayangan yang tidak tahu kalau di depannya adalah ibunya sendiri. Misaki tersenyum.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu bolehkan aku membeli satu? Tenggorokanku entah kenapa terasa kering," Misaki mulai melihat-lihat apel di keranjang yang nampak segar, kemudian mulai memilih-milih.

"Tentu, aku memberikan satu dengan cuma-cuma untuk gadis cantik sepertimu," dan hal itu membuat gadis bersurai ungu pucat tadi membelalak mata.

"A-Anda yakin?" wanita tua di depannya mengangguk dan menggulum senyum tulus. Kemudian Misaki mengambil sebuah apel dari sana, yang tampak paling merah merekah dan terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Sebelum menggigit ia sempat meraba-raba wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Membiarkan wanita itu memakan buah favoritnya, mata Kourin tertuju pada rajutan yang tadi sempat dikerjakan gadis itu. Sepertinya masih baru karena kain yang terbentuk belum panjang. Hanya saja Kourin heran dengan ujung-ujung rajutan yang tampak seperti benang kusut yang keluar-keluar dari simpulnya.

"Apa yang Anda rajut itu, Nak?" Misaki melirik ke arah hasil kerjanya.

"Oh, aku sedang merajut syal untuk ibuku," kemudian Kourin terdiam. Jadi benda yang belum jadi di depan matanya itu adalah hasil karya Misaki untuknya. Rupanya gadis tersebut tidak membencinya. Padahal Kourin sudah berniat membunuhnya tadi, ia hampir menitikan air mata melihat kelembutan putrinya.

"Nek, bolehkah aku meminta beberapa helai rambutmu? Rambut Anda begitu indah, padahal usia Anda sudah senja," kata Misaki yang mulai teralihkan dengan rambut putih lurus sang wanita tua. Kourin mengikuti arah gerak tangan Misaki yang terulur membelai rambutnya. Belaian yang lembut dan nyaman.

"Memangnya untuk apa rambutku, Anak muda?"

"Yang jelas untuk ibuku," balas Misaki dengan cepat. Dan hal itu membuat Kourin merasa ganjal. Untuk apa Misaki mencari rambut orang lain untuk diberikan kepada ibunya? Setahunya Misaki lebih senang mengumpulkan bunga di padang daripada mengumpulkan rambut. Di tengah pikirannya yang mengganjal, matanya kembali memandang ke arah rajutan Misaki yang belum selesai.

Warna merah itu familiar sekali.

Dan begitu ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, ia baru sadar kalau pondok ini terletak begitu dalam dari hutan dan tidak ada penerangan yang masuk, sekalipun ia yakin berangkat tadi waktu masih menunjukan siang hari. Kourin kembali menatap putrinya, dan ia hanya terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi aneh dari Misaki.

Ia menatap kosong rambut Kourin, seperti betul-betul menginginkan barang tersebut. Ratu mulai merasa curiga, ia pun menepis halus tangan Misaki yang sejak tadi masih bermain di rambutnya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf, Anak Muda, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak daganganku tak akan habis," wanita tua itu berkata dengan halus kemudian bermaksud mengambil keranjangnya kembali. Tapi tangan Misaki terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Jadi nenek tidak mau memberikan rambut nenek padaku?"

Dan bagaikan listrik menjalar, Kourin begitu terkejut dengan dinginnya tangan Misaki yang sekarang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Dua manik ungu pucat itu menatap Kourin bulat-bulat seakan bola mata itu ingin keluar mentah-mentah dari kelopak matanya. Sungguh mengerikan. Kourin mulai takut, ia mulai sadar kalau yang ada di depannya ini bukan Misaki, putrinya.

"Anak-anak," Misaki memanggil entah siapa. Suaranya menggemah ke seluruh penjuru hutan yang dipenuhi hawa dingin dan mencekam. Dan tak lama kemudian Kourin terkejut tatkala tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari Misaki. Ia dibuat beku beberapa detik dengan senyuman horror sang gadis bersurai ungu pucat.

Matanya yang selalu menyorot kelembutan kini berubah menjadi hitam dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Bibir plum yang selalu menyerukan Kourin kini menyeringai lebar dengan gigi-gigi busuk yang menghiasi sepanjang seringaiannya. Sosok Misaki yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpinya kini bagaikan dirasuki setan dari neraka yang ingin menariknya ke dalam api panas.

"Aaargh!" dan wanita tua tersebut langsung berteriak tatkala merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Saking terpakunya dengan sosok mengerikan di depan, ia sampai lupa jika tadi ia ditarik sesuatu. Yang ternyata adalah kerdil-kerdil berwajah sama mengerikannya dengan Misaki. Mereka menggigit tubuhnya lalu menarik daging-daging yang tertangkap gigi-gigi tajam mereka bagaikan makhluk buas. Sampai tulang-belulang Kourin terlihat karena tidak ada lagi daging kemerahan yang menutupinya, makhluk berjumlah sekitar tujuh ekor itu mengunyah dagingnya dengan buas.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan aku cantik, karena kecantikanku yang membuat aku dibenci ibuku," suara dari sosok mengerikan tadi mengalun. Walau rupanya berubah menjadi seperti setan hidup, tapi suaranya masih menyerupai Misaki. Kourin berusaha mengulurkan tangan dan bersuara, mengatakan jika ia adalah Kourin, ibunya.

Tapi apa daya, makhluk-makhluk mengerikan tadi langsung menarik tangannya kasar dan menggerogoti semua jari-jarinya hingga putus. Rasanya sungguh sakit, sampai berteriak saja sulit karena pita suaranya mungkin juga sudah dimakan mereka.

"Aku yakin jika aku menjadi jelek, maka ibuku akan menerimaku kembali dan kami akan kembali menjadi sedia kala," seringaian sosok mengerikan itu semakin lebar. Ia memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang taring dan mulai merusak wajahnya sendiri. Mencakar tiap kemulusan yang ada di sana hingga darah bermuncratan. Pemandangan yang mengerikan, Kourin masih bisa melihat itu sebelum kemudian matanya dicongkel dan ditarik paksa oleh kanibal-kanibal tadi.

"... tapi Naoki tidak percaya, sebagai gantinya aku menjadikan rambutnya sebagai mahakarya, karena kata Ibu rambut Naoki bagus sekali," dan oh, sekarang Kourin baru mengerti kenapa warna kain rajutan tadi begitu familiar di matanya. Ternyata itu adalah rambut Naoki, di mana pemiliknya hilang sejak memberi laporan tadi siang.

"Rambutmu juga akan kugunakan karena rambut Naoki tidak cukup, Ibu pasti akan sangat senang," dan Kourin hanya mampu menyesali perbuatannya yang dirasa memang konyol. Membunuh putrinya sendiri karena pesimis menjadi seorang ibu. Siapa sangkah pemikiran pendeknya itu justru yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada mimpi buruk tak berujung.

.

Kourin masih hidup, ia yakin. Setelah ia menerima sakit yang menderah di sekujur tubuh karena digerogoti oleh kerdil-kerdil menyeramkan tadi. Ia mendapati kesadarannya, tapi ia hanya bisa melihat dengan sebelah mata saja. Ia pun tidak yakin bisa menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah terkoyak-koyak bak daging busuk yang diberi formalin dan dipajang. Ketika ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, ia hanya mendapat rasa sakit bertubi-tubi bagaikan digerogoti binatang buas.

Lebih buruk dari itu, pemandangan Misaki dengan wajah mengerikannya yang menyeringai dan berdansa setiap hari semakin membuatnya ketakutan. Semakin hari sosok itu semakin jelek. Dari yang tadi hanya wajahnya yang hancur, kini mulai muncul luka jahitan di sekujur tubuhnya entah kenapa. Kulitnya pun membiru. Dan yang paling membuatnya bergidik ketakutan adalah ketika Misaki sedang menari di harinya yang entah ke berapa, kemudian pergelangan tangannya yang berbekas luka jahitan terjatuh, dan ketujuh kerdil yang menyerangnya waktu itu langsung merebutnya dengan buas.

... Ini mimpi buruk yang tidak berujung.

**The End**

**A/N:** Sleeping Beauty ada, kenapa Snow White, tidak? Ohohoho, ini keajaiban karena aku bisa nulis oneshoot #ciumpembacasatusatu. Yah, ceritanya memang 'kurang jelas' karena memang sengaja banyak diberi _'plot-hole'_. Bagi pembaca yang sering membaca fiksi horror, atau sering buka website creepy-pasta pasti bisa mengerti cerita ini secara keseluruhannya.

Tapi, yah, bagi pembaca yang masih nggak mudeng, kuberi satu petunjuk: Cermin Ajaib.

Nah, silahkan berdelusi dan berimajinasi sendiri. Kalau boleh, bagi pembaca yang merasa tertantang, silahkan tebak _plot-hole-plot-hole_ apa saja dari cerita ini di review, hehehe. Aku akan dengan senang hati membaca pendapat kalian dan melihat seberapa cermat pembacaku membaca :D #halah

Mind to read and review?  
Sorry for misstypo(s)

24 April 2014  
[Snow White, by Twinted Twining Tails]


End file.
